Lily Randall
Lily Randall is the only female lead. Her alter ego is Shady Lane. She is portrayed by Kate Todd. Biography Some may call her the resident girl next door, but she isn't just that. She has a passion for music, which is hampered by her crippling self-consciousness. In the beginning she had stage fright and couldn't play her music in front of people which changed later in the show. Over the course of the series, she evolves and finally steps out from behind her alter ego and forms her all-girl rock trio, "No Man's Land" with Parker and Megan, in which she is lead singer and plays lead guitar. Lily Randall acts as Radio Free Roscoe's unofficial music director by her preparing original songs, short pieces, introductions and special effects for the station. She also listens to all the music first before playing it on RFR. Her radio name, "Shady Lane", came from the song of the same name by Pavement which inspired her to begin playing the guitar. Relationships Romances Travis Strong Audrey and Travis hadn't spent a lot of time together so he was spending time with Lily making her single. They started flirting while they worked together. Despite this, Audrey trusted Travis which is what she told Ray when he shared his fears with Audrey. She kissed his cheek in thanks and then kissed his lips. (More Than a Single) After they kissed, she told him that she wished she could forget the kiss but she couldn't. Robbie overheard them talking about it in the station. Robbie hinted at wanting Travis to come clean, which he didn't. It grew awkward for her when Audrey wanted her advice about Travis. When Robbie told Ray that he overheard Travis and Lily talking about them kissing. Travis accidentally said that it was a mistake in front of Ray which upset her. (The Awful Truth) Jackson Torrence Jackson and Lily met in Musical Influences. When she first saw him, he had just entered Mickey's. The next time she saw him, she overheard him playing music at school. She learned his name and that he liked music. He wore black clothing and had black nails. As she got caught up in everything him, she changed. However when she realized that she was destroying her friendships, they broke up. He is portrayed by Jake Epstein. River Pierce Lily realized in Scheming and Dreaming that she had been dreaming of him. He protected her from knowing that the band she wanted to open for had a manager who wrote a scathing reply. After River asked her out, she was nervous and said, "4-1-1 my posse." He wanted to impress her so he befriended Ray.They began dating as of In Charm's Way. They fell asleep in her basement and was caught by Ray who accidentally spread that they were sleeping together. When it got back to Ray, he thought River spread it around. It upset Lily, but they hadn't broken up. Ray learned he was behind it since Grace passed it on. He had Robbie write an article to fix it which it did. When No Man's Land were going to open for the trews, River claimed that he couldn't come due to working on getting an internship for the summer.However he was just freaking out because he never felt like how he felt about her before. He wound up showing up after all. He gave Lily a necklace in Dancing around the Truth and she thought that they weren't clicking like Travis and Parker. He wrote a song for her in it that he told her that he was in love with her. Lily broke up with River in The Last Dance. Ray Brennan Ray used Mr. Roscoe pageant to ask her out. He embarrassed her so she said it was too late. However she was the first to applaud his answer for the question portion. They finally got together in The Last Dance right after Lily broke up at the dance with River. Friendships Robbie McGrath Lily and Robbie are good friends and often confide in eachother. Robbie knows Lily so well that he's the one who applied her alias, Shady Lane, to her alter ego. Their love for eachother has never strayed from platonic. Audrey Quinlan Audrey taught Lily that she could be someone other than 'just one of the guys'.(About a Girl) She helped Lily make over Ray and made Lily realize she liked him. (How to Lose a Girl Part 1) However their friendship was destroyed the first time because Lily kissed Audrey's boyfriend, Travis. The second time it was because Lily didn't think they were the same people. The final time was during Rah Rah Revenge after the Spirit Not in My Heart video showed No Man's Land making fun of the cheerleaders. Parker After Lily and Audrey became friends again, Lily met Parker and they bonded. She is in No Man's Land. Megan She is the drummer in No Man's Land. Trivia *She's allergic to shellfish *Prior to Travis, Lily realized she liked Ray. (You Choose You Lose) *Whenever she's upset and holding a pencil, she breaks it in half. *The two times River gave Lily flowers (after the two times No Man's Land performed), they were lillies. River thought it was because of her name but Ray knew that it was because her hamster was buried in a lily field. *She doesn't like people touching her stuff (About a Girl). Especially her guitar (I Am Question Mark). Gallery Lily.jpg Category:Character